


Enlighten me

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Estaished relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kevin won’t accept Nina’s interest in her friend Benny he does not approve of him and his wife tries to set him straight while he and Nina get into a fight over Benny
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Camila Rosario/Kevin Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Enlighten me

“You are wasting your time chasing after Benny”Kevin scolded his daughter 

“I am not wasting my time”Nina argued with him 

“He is not good enough for you”Benny said to her 

“You can’t make that sort of decision for me”Nina said to him 

“My house my family my rules”Kevin earned her 

“Papi you don’t understand anything”Nina says to him 

“Please enlighten me”Kevin crosses his arms 

“Benny is a human being with feelings”Nina expressed to him 

“You can’t actually be serious about liking him”Kevin scoffed at the very idea 

“So what if I like him?”Nina asked him with fire in her voice 

“You will respect me”Kevin roared almost 

“Hypocrisy much”Nina snidely replies 

“I am your father”Kevin furiously yelled 

“Not with the way you’re talking to me”Nina quickly stormed off 

“We aren’t done with this conversation”Kevin called out to his daughter 

Nina was already long gone by that point in time 

“I’ve had enough of this bullshit from you Kevin”Camila raises her voice 

“I have done nothing wrong”Kevin didn’t see what the problem was with his actions 

“Find our daughter”Camila was angry at her husband 

“Is this because I told Benny to stay away from Nina?”Kevin asked his wife 

“It’s about so much more than that”Camila tells him 

“You can’t leave me because of that Cami”Kevin pleads with her 

“Watch me”Camila sends him a sharp glare

“Fine I’ll go and look for Nina”Kevin sighed 

“Apologize to her as well”Camille says to her husband 

“Only her but not Benny”Kevin was too full of pride to admit that he was wrong 

“You have shunned him like he’s worthless and I’m not going to stand by and let that continue to happen”Camila informed him


End file.
